


Nephilim Online

by NephilimNinjaXIII



Series: Devil May Cry Nephilim Chronicles [7]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry, Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimNinjaXIII/pseuds/NephilimNinjaXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Sword Art Online.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nephilim Online

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Sword Art Online.

“Nephilim Online?” said Kirigaya Kazuto as he looked at the box the bartender Andrew had given him. “It’s the newest VMMO on the market,” Andrew replied as he cleaned a glass, “From what I’ve been hearing lately, it’s already made it into the top 5 VMMOs worldwide.”

The box art consisted of a red and blue humanoid shape with white feathery wings on one side and black skeletal wings on the other. Behind the figure was a group of armed angels on one side and clawed and fanged demons on the other flying at it. He turned the box around, and saw a large castle floating in a sphere. He slipped out the guidebook and opened it to the History Page.

_Long ago, the Realms of Heaven and Hell waged a great war for absolute control. The war waged on for millennia until the day an angel and a demon sacrificed themselves to end the war once and for all. Once the war was over, the surviving angels and demons took the remains of their desecrated worlds and created a brand new world for their children to live in. Ten thousand years later, the Nephilim, the hybrids of angels and demons, are now the dominant species, while the remaining angels and demons reside in the Crest Castle. The nephilim all dream of joining their angel and demon ancestors in the castle they all fight against the lost souls in the hopes of becoming true angels or true demons._

Kazuto slipped the guidebook back in the box and turned to Andrew, “Can I barrow this?” Andrew gave Kazuto a large mug of soda before speaking, “You can have it, I’ve already downloaded the software onto my computer so I don’t need it anymore.” Kazuto grabbed the mug handle, “Thanks Andrew,” and with that he quickly finished his soda and left the bar.

-Later-

Kazuto had just finished installing Nephilim Online, and was sitting on his bed holding his NerveGear. He wondered what kind of adventures he would have in the new world that awaited him. Kazuto placed the NerveGear on his head, then lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, “Game Start.”

“Welcome to Nephilim Online” an automated voice said, as Kazuto appeared in a virtual space, “Please select your character’s angel type, demon type, and style.” He cycled through the different selections and selected the ones he liked the most.

“Now please give your character a name.” as the voice said it a keyboard appeared before him. He typed in the name he always used for an MMO. As soon as he did this, a status screen appeared before him, displaying his avatar.

His character was a shoulder-length black haired young man with black eyes, in an outfit comprised of a black long sleeve shirt, black slacks, a black vest lined with silver, black fingerless gloves and black boots. On his back was a single sword, nothing spectacular, just an ordinary sword. He turned his gaze to the character stats.

Name: Kirito

Angel: Ardor

Demon: Dreamrunner

Style: Darkslayer

Weapon: Simple Sword

ATT: 110

DEF: 102

MAG: 109

SPD: 121

ACC: 118

AGI: 115

Is this your character?

Yes          No

He selected ‘yes’ and he instantly fell through the floor. As he was falling, he saw several data clusters flying towards him. The clusters circled around him, until they became a single glowing ring, which then divided into three rings. A light suddenly flashes before him and then everything fades to black.

Welcome to Nephilim Online


End file.
